gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
April Fools 2005
April Fools 2005 covered the series of events following the Second Gaian Anniversary Ball to April 1st, 2005. Plot Tower of Gambino Following his exile from Durem by the Von Helson Sisters, Johnny K. Gambino traveled back to Isle de Gambino along with his son Gino. Still having no home to return to following the events of the previous Halloween, Gambino began a charity drive outside of the ruins of his mansion to raise enough funds to rebuild it. Many Gaians, still sympathetic with Gambino after witnessing the broken man's path of self-reflection during the holidays and concerned with the well-being of his amnesic son, donated to the drive and raised more than enough gold to rebuild the mansion. However once construction began, it had become obvious that the blueprints had deviated from the plans of the original mansion. As the days went on, a large skyscraper began to be erected atop the rubble of the old mansion. The monolithic structure spanned 4 separate maps, featuring ornate and complex details in its design, along with the G CORP logo emblazoned on its face in glowing red lights. Finally, at the very top was Gambino's Mansion, rebuilt as it once had been. The completed structure was dubbed the Tower of Gambino. Following up on these latest developments, GAIA 9 Action News reporter Cindy Donovinh broadcasted live from the top of the tower via helicopter: This is Cindy Donovinh reporting for GAIA 9 Action News. Seemingly overnight, a skyscraper has popped up on Gambino Island! ' '''In a daring move, Johnny K. Gambino(formerly Gaia's most powerful man)sic has rebuilt his mansion with help from his rabid supporters. This is quite shocking news considering this same Johnny K. Gambino was recently banished from Durem where the Von Helson Sisters have monopolized Gaia's annual festivities. What will be the Von Helson's reaction to this blatant show of superiority? And what of Gambino himself? ' '''Apparently, Gambino has disappeared into his new mansion and locked the doors. We tried to get an interview but there is no way to get inside the mansion. What could he possibly be doing inside? Stay tuned to GAIA 9 Action News for the latest developments!Archive.org, Gaia Online.com, Map, Tower of Gambino - Northern Sea (March 22, 2005). Tensions rise Offended by Gambino's display, the Von Helson sisters began selling picket signs to their supporters. In turn, Gambino offered nearly identical signs to his followers. Gaians began showing their support as tensions continued to rise. April Fools Completely losing his mind, Gambino stood atop his tower, roaring with laughter. Hearing the commotion, Gino walked out from the mansion's front doors and witnessed his father, who until that point he had completely forgotten. Suddenly, all of his memories came flooding back and he called out to his father, breaking him from his spell. Elated, Gambino reached out to embrace his son. However, their reunion would be short-lived. A mystery sniper mounted from the clock tower in the heart of Durem set his sights on Gambino and shot. The bullet struck Gambino in the abdomen, destroying his pocket watch and sending him toppling off the edge of the tower. As he fell, he struck the side of the tower before crashing into the Northern Sea, East of the tower. Finally, the Tower of Gambino came crumbling down, toppling all the way from Isle de Gambino to the Von Helson Mansion in Durem. Completely unaware of the chaos at hand, the Von Helsons had no time to flee the estate before impact. A large cloud of dust had obscured the site of the accident, but once it had settled, two mansions were left behind--a replica of Gambino's original mansion which had been hidden at the base of the tower, and the mansion rebuilt at the top of the tower now resting where the Von Helson's home had been. Event Gambino's Charity Drive Protests After the Tower of Gambino had been constructed, the Von Helson sisters appeared on the Durem map outside of their mansion selling Anti-Gambino Picket Signs for 500 gold. Afterward, Gambino appeared on top of his tower giving out Anti-Von Helson Picket Signs. Supporters of the charity drive were given one free sign, while others had the choice to buy one for 1,000 gold. References Gallery Gambino Yelling.gif|Gambino, laughing from atop his tower. Gambino Falling 01.gif|Gambino falling from the tower. Gambino Falling 02.gif|Gambino colliding with the tower as he falls. Gambino Falling 03.gif|Gambino crashing into the Northern Sea. April Fools '05 Cover.jpg April Fools 05 page 4.jpg Category:Events